A Fifth Dimension:Images for deletion
This is a deletion review page for deleted images that were nominated as candidates for deletion. Deletion in A Fifth Dimension generally occurs for indisputable, clear and valid reasons, according to our deletion policy. However, there may be some cases where the deletion criteria are not so clearly met, things are deleted by mistake or deleted before conditions can be met. In any of these cases, you may state the case for its undeletion here. Before making a vote here, please familiarize yourself with our . It includes all the information concerning the undeletion policy, an overview of the possible voting results and a demonstration of the voting process. Also, you may want to read our if you have not already done so. Note: Deletion discussions for pending deletions concerning copyright violations should take place on their corresponding category talk pages, Images for deletion talk page. Instructions for using this page Requesting undeletion To make a request that a page be restored, do the following: ; List the image file name/decription page. : List the image in the current undeletion votes section below under its own sub-heading (e.g., File:Stole_this_one_from_TZA.jpg ). Be sure to be as accurate as possible; case sensitivity and capitalization matters. ; List your argument. : List the best case for having the image restored, presumably addressing any of reasons that led to the image's deletion in the first place. This may be the most important part of the request because it will convince users to take a side, so be thorough, precise and convincing, but avoid overstating your case and/or providing misleading information. ; List type of deletion. : List whether the image was deleted by speedy deletion or (normal) deletion. Speedy deletions tend to be more urgent cases and typically more clear-cut violations of policy by nature and therefore may have a higher hurdle to jump to be undeleted. This does not mean, however, that this is impossible (e.g., if an image was deleted for not having a source and a verifiable one is provided to nullify possible copyright infringement; an image deleted because it was from a copyrighted source, but it has since been released with permission by the author under a free license, etc.). ; Indicate copyright violations. : If the file was removed for possible copyright violations and you now have sources for the information that can be provided, please list links to the source online or other means of reference in your request. Take note that this is one of the categories where deleted content will face a steep climb to undeletion because of the legality involved. ; Reference any deletion discussions. : Include a link to any discussion over the original deletion in the Deletion archive, which states the reasons why it was deleted in the first place. This makes it easy for voters to verify the accuracy of the reason for the deletion. Voting for undeletion To cast your vote for undeletion requests, follow these steps: ; Format your vote : Start your response to the undeletion request by using a bullet point to slightly indent the reply underneath the request. This is done by using an asterisk * at the start of a new line. This will create a bullet list for subsequent voters to add to. For more information, see . ; Cast your vote : First, emphasize your response by indicating your vote, either to Endorse or Oppose the undeletion, by placing it to the front of your response. Also, using bold letters, by surrounding your vote by three single quotation marks (''') (as displayed in the previous line) helps to quickly count the votes for and against or find rebuttals. ; Provide rationale : Tell a little bit about why you support the undeletion or do not. Try to keep the response concise, but be certain to adequately express your opinion and cover any concerns that you may have. Responses to the comments should be indented with each response, using the combination of colon and asterisk: :*. For more information, see . Current undeletion votes Remember to sign the request and all votes using your signature (by typing: ~~~~ or pressing the button on the edit toolbar), which not only lets everyone know who this is that is voting but timestamps the request to enter it into the voting process. After the vote is settled, the vote may be moved to the undeletion archive. ----